


Shower duets

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Shower duets, but does it anyway, will is bad at singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Nico is mildly annoyed. The second time is funny. The third is what it takes for him to join in. He's never even met his neighbour, but here he is, singing shower duets with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower duets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://omfg-otp.tumblr.com/private/117046082926/tumblr_nk1xhpQsq41uo6iot

The first time it happened, Nico was a bit startled. He'd moved into a new apartment the week before and hadn't met any of his new neighbours yet. Not that he planned on introducing himself or anything. Nico wasn't what you'd call a social butterfly.

 

He'd just finished a long day at work, looking forward to a long relaxing shower when he heard it. High pitch warbling coming from the other side of the shower wall. Nico paused in the middle of shampooing his hair, trying to distinguish what the noise was. Was that someone trying to _sing_? Nico focused on the screeching and came to the conclusion that the person next door was performing the worst rendition of 'My heart will go on' Nico had ever heard.

 

It didn't stop either. After what seemed like an endless amount of time, the song finally came to a finish, only for the guy to start singing a different popular love ballad. Nico's plans of relaxation promptly flew out the  window.

 

* * *

 

 

It  happened again two days later. This time it wasn't love ballads the stranger was singing, but Fall Out Boy songs. Nico tried to hurry his shower routine, wanting to get out of hearing range as quickly as possible. His neighbour had just come to the chorus of 'Dance, Dance' when Nico heard a loud bang, and the singing abruptly stopped. Then came a string of curses, and Nico realised the stranger must have slipped over, probably trying to dance in the shower. He couldn't help the abrupt burst of laughter at the image of a faceless man falling over in the shower.

 

The cursing coming from next door stopped suddenly, and Nico clapped a hand to his mouth. Damn, of course the stranger could hear him too. Both sides of the wall stayed silent for a second 

before- 

 

“You know it's rude to laugh at others misfortune.”

 

Nico's eye's widened at the voice coming from the wall. Floundering for a moment, he finally replied,

 

“I'd say it was karma for making me listed to that God awful singing.”

 

He hears an irritated huff, but no reply, and even better, no singing. He carries on with his day, thinking his shower singing issue had been resolved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't though. Of course it wasn't. The singing stranger makes a come back with a vengeance in the form of Disney songs. Nico roles his eyes in derision at the first few lines of 'Zero to Hero'. He makes a mental note not to underestimate his neighbours stubbornness. The thing is, Nico wouldn't really mind the almost daily private concerts, if the singer was actually any  _good._

 

Finishing 'Zero to Hero' the stranger immediately moves onto his next song choice.

 

“I can show you the world...” the stranger warbles, and Nico groans silently. Of course he had to pick this song, out of all the other Disney songs in the entire world. This was his absolute favourite (the only other person in the world who knew that was Hazel, and he'd like it to stay that way).

 

“A whole new world,” the stranger continues, absolutely butchering the melody.

 

“A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming...”

 

“A whole new world,” Nico doesn't know where it came from. He had absolutely not planned to jump in at Jasmines bit, but here he was. He sang a lot quieter than the stranger, and certainly more in tune. “A dazzling place I never knew.” Now that he'd started, he wasn't going to stop. He wouldn't let this stranger ruin the song more than he had done already. “But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you...”

 

And it carried on like that. Nico was a little uncomfortable at first, but began to relax into it after a while.

 

“A whole new world...” the stranger sang.

 

“A whole new world...” Nico repeated.

 

“That's where we'll be...”

 

“That's where we'll be...”

 

“A thrilling chase...”

 

“A wondrous place..”

 

“For you and me” They sang the last line together, not quite in harmony, but close enough. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, in which Nico had a mini freak out over what the hell he'd been thinking before,

 

“You make a great Jasmine” The stranger called out. Nico couldn't help blushing at the comment.

 

“Better than your Aladdin.” He replied sarcastically, before high tailing it out of there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It carried on like that for about a month. The stranger next door would start singing a relatively well-known song, and Nico would join in, tentatively at first, before realising that he actually enjoyed their little impromptu shower duets. He became more enthusiastic after that, even going as far as starting the songs himself.

 

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon when he actually met his duet partner. Leaving his place to go and meet Hazel, he spotted a man unlocking the apartment next to his. Nico froze to stare at his singing partner. Oh no, he thought, he's hot. The stranger was blonde, an inch or so taller than him, and from what Nico could see, had a light dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks. The stranger soon became aware he was staring, looking over at him before smiling widely. Nico blushed, remembering last nights rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody, and countless other embarrassing moments he'd shared with the stranger without even knowing his name.

 

“Hey there, Jasmine.” The stranger said, and Nico blushed even harder.

 

“Don't call me that.” Nico replied, going to lock his door.

 

“What should I call you then?”

 

“...Nico”

 

“It's nice to officially meet you Nico, I'm Will.” 

 

He looked at Will, trying not to be his usual, socially awkward self. When he'd started shower duetting with this guy, he hadn't expected him to be cute.

 

“Ditto.” He said, nervously fiddling with his keys.

 

Will looked at him for a second, before unlocking his apartment door.

 

“You look like you have somewhere to be but...” He paused, looking back at Nico one last time.

“Maybe next time we can duet in the _same_ shower.” He then winked and made his way into his apartment before Nico could even react.

 

Oh hell, Nico thought to himself before hurrying off to tell Hazel about his cute next door neighbour.

 

 


End file.
